All Of Me
by jerusalemtwelvetreeschambers
Summary: Cuba intends to give the Jewish beauty Jerusalem Twelvetrees-Chambers a warm sexual welcome from his steamy country at a party thrown by some of his friends. Nothing like hot tan on tan skin and sweaty passion dimmed by the flickering of dancing candlelight...mmmm yeah xD CubaxOC oneshot OOC Cuba


"Come on, guys! This party will be awesome!" You cried, locking your front door and rushing over to the car. Matthew and Maximo exchanged a worried look. "Ah, you sure, _? It's Al's party, after all" Matthew stuttered, fiddling with his hands. "Yeah, I don't wanna spend time in that jerk's house!" Maximo balled his fists, shaking them around. You rolled your eyes, "Yes, it'll be fine. There's loads of people from school going!". You opened the car door and slipped into the front seat, buckling up. The Cuban and Canadian stumbled into the backseats, still concerned with what Alfred's party guests might get up to. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive, _?" Matthew asked, clicking the seatbelt in. You shook your head. "You could drive home though, no doubt I'll be having a few drinks" You offered, starting up the engine. "Alright" Maximo rolled his eyes, "Don't drink too much, though. The BTT will be there, you know". You backed out of your driveway, taping your ringed fingers on the steering wheel. You drove out of your neighbourhood and began over to Alfred's. "I do know that. I'm not stupid". Maximo scoffed, folding his arms over his large chest, "Wanting to go to this party is stupid in itself". The rest of the car ride was silent. Matthew was staring at the window, while Maximo was staring at you. You had your eyes focused on the road, whistling a popular tune while tapping along on the steering wheel. You reached a large house with music blaring from it and the lights beaming from the windows. "Is this it, Mattie?" You asked, motioning towards the blinding house. "Yeah this is it~" Maximo rolled his eyes once again, "I can see why you moved out, Matt". You parked the car in an empty spot in the street and climbed out. The two boys followed you, when they were out you looked the car. "I'm so excited, I love parties!" You cheered, straightening out your dress and walking towards the huge house. Maximo and Matthew followed close behind. Matthew was wearing a red and white maple leaf hoodie, skinny blue jeans and brown converse. Kumajiro had been left home for this particular event. Maximo was dressed in one of his typical hawaiian shirts, coloured red with yellow flowers printed over it, dark navy jeans and black high top converse. Matthew stuck his hands in his pockets and buried his face in how hoodie. Maximo smiled at him, knowing Mattie didn't usually like parties due to his shyness. When you reached the huge front door, you knocked on it rapidly. It then opened, and there stood Alfred F Jones, dressed in a dark blue dress shirt with a few buttons undone, baggy grey jeans and bright chunky high tops. "Hey, _! Wow, you look hot!" Alfred grinned, leaning up against the door. You blushed, smiling at him, "Thanks". Maximo glared at the American, tightening his fists, "Can we come in then?" He shouted through clenched teeth. Alfred laughed, "Course ya can, dudes!". As the trio stepped into the house, Alfred slapped Matthew on the back, making him slam into Maximo. This caused Maximo to be pushed forward and smash into your back. You squeaked, looking behind you. As you head turned you realised you and Maximo's faces were only a few centimetres apart. You blushed. "Uh..sorry _. Matthew crashed into me" Max stuttered, his tanned skin turning bright red. You smiled, "It's okay, Max. But can you get off, your kinda heavy". Maximo didn't realise he was still leaning on you, so he quickly stood up straight and smiled apologetically. "Uh, guys? I'm gonna go find Francis" Matthew informed them, quietly. You smiled, nodding your head. Maximo only grunted in response. Matthew turned away and headed towards the giant living room, where Francis was probably hitting on every girl there. A few hours later, nearly everyone was getting drunk. The lights were off, with the exception of the bright, neon strobe lights dancing around the rooms. The music blared out of the giant speakers, wonder what the neighbours must think. Nearly everyone was drunk, and that included you. You spent the night dancing with all the guys you wanted, swaying your hips to the music, a drink in your hand. Matthew was also a little drunk, giggling about something Antonio had said, while sitting on Gilbert's lap. Francis looked a little jealous. Maximo, however, was as sober as you could be. He was sitting at one of the tables, alone, watching you flirt with all the male guests, drunk off your mind. He glared at Mathias, who you were currently dancing with. Your hips were grinding up against each other, both of you laughing together. Maximo felt so angry and jealous, but he didn't no why. While dancing with Mathias you glanced over at the tables to see Maximo sitting alone, looking sad. You looked back at Mathias and reached up to whisper in his ear, "My friend looks a little sad, I'm gonna go talk to him, okay?". Mathias looked at you and grinned, nodding his head back and forth, "Course you can, girl!". You grinned back, and squeezed threw the crowd, and over to where Maximo was currently residing. He didn't seem to notice you, so you took a seat next to him. "You okay, Maxi?" You asked, leaning your arm on the table. Maximo jumped when he heard you voice and looked towards you. "Yeah, _. I'm fine" He lied. You weren't convinced. "Your obviously not" You picked your hand up and stroked his face, making him blush. "Stop it, _" He murmured, slapping your hand away. You giggled. "But I looove you, Maximo! I looooooove you so much!" You cooed, hiccuping afterwards. Maximo blushed even redder, looking away from you. You reached up and took his face in your hands. His eyes widened as you reached up and forced a kiss onto his lips. He pulled back immediately. "Stop it! Your drunk, your not thinking straight!" Max shouted, standing up from his seat. You pouted, looking up at him with puppy eyes. You felt tears springing to your eyes as you saw your best friend, who you'd been in love with for as long as you could remember, glaring down at you. The Cuban instantly felt guilty but rolled his eyes all the same. "_, I didn't mean to upset you!" He insisted, sounding a little irritated. You continued pouting, staring at the floor. "For goodness sake!" Maximo shouted, before leaning down and giving you a hard kiss on the lips. You blushed redder than Antonio's tomatoes. "I really do love you Maximo!" You cried when you broke apart. Max rolled his eyes, but grinning all the same. "Yeah..well..I guess I feel the same.." He murmured, looking at the floor. You shot a toothy grin at him, standing up and stepping in front of him. You snaked your arms around his neck and cuddled close to him. You leaned up to the side of his face and whispered in his ear, "I want to make looove to you, Maxie!". Cue the reddest blush you'd ever seen on Maximo's face. "W-what, _? Don't say such silly things!" He stuttered, hands shaking. You giggled and kissed his cheek, unwrapping yourself from his large body and taking his hand. "Come on.." You ushered, pulling him past the crowd of guests and up the giant stairs. Alfred's house really was huge! While you were excited and extremely drunk, Maximo was behind you, completely freaking out about what was obviously about to happen. He was worrying about whether you'd think he was fat, due to him being larger than most of your friends, or whether he'd mess up and you, being in your drunken state, would laugh at him. When you found a room that was already occupied, you pushed the door open and pulled Maximo inside. While Maximo was straightening himself out, you slammed the door closed, locked it, then made your way over to your new lover. You grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall, forcefully pressing your lips against his. Max's arms were bounding around, too shocked to respond, not that you noticed. You began rapidly undoing his shirt, which made him feel quite self conscious. He was breathing rapidly, staring at you with wide eyes. You looked up to his scared face, "You okay?". He nodded uneasily. "I guess so.." He whispered. You smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, slipping his shirt and dropping it down to the floor. Maximo blushed, trying to hide his body. You look confused, but then realised how scared he really was. "Your amazing, Maxie. You don't need to hide" You whispered in his ear, his stubble blushing against your cheek. He smiled gently back at you, leaning his forehead against yours. You knew Maximo wasn't going to make the next move so you did. You moved backwards away from him and reached around to unzip the back of your dress. Max stared at you as you dropped the dress down to your feet and kicked off your shoes with it. He gaped while staring at your half naked body. "Y-your so..beautiful". You blushed, grinning at him. "Thankyou.." You leaned up to kiss him again, undoing his pants in the process. After fiddling around with them, they finally undone, so you slid them down his tan legs, as he also kicked off his shoes. You stood back up and ran your hands down Maximo's larger stomach, reaching up and kissing his neck. He let out a small moan. You giggled against him, breathing onto his skin, giving him goosebumps. "_-_" He moaned out, leaning his head against the wall. You nipped at his neck and ear, sending shivers down his spine. "_, I want to make you feel good" Max confessed, blushing. You nodded, walking over to the bed. Maximo followed close behind. When you reached it, Max pushed you gently down and climb on top of you. He squeezed your covered breasts for a second, before reaching behind your back and unclipping your bra. He threw it over his shoulder, his eyes on you the whole time. Still looking at you, Maximo leaned down and breathed cold air down onto your perky nipple. You giggled while moaning at the same time, arching your back a little. Maximo took this as an invitation to continue. He soon took your rosy bud in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He took his hand and massaged the other breast with it. You moaned rather loudly in pleasure, pressing your sweating body against Maximo's, grinding into him. He grunted. You got fed up of waiting, so your hands moved down to Maximo's pants. You squeezed the growing bulge, earning a positive response. "_-_.." He grunted, squeezing his eyes shut tight. You giggled. Maximo smirked once he regained himself, standing up straight. He was a little taller than you so you had to look up. Max leaned down and slipped his boxers off, as you did the same with your panties. When you'd both thrown them across the room, you looked back at him and then down. You stared at his member, gulping. "It's...big...isn't it?" Maximo noticed your nervousness, so he leaned forward and placed a kiss on your tender forehead. "I'll be gentle...okay?" You nodded, taking a deep breath. You gasped as Maximo slowly slid into you, digging your claw like nails into his back. He gritted his teeth. "Wait..Max.." You stuttered, adjusting to his size. After about a minute, you rolled your hips into his, making you both moan. Maximo held your hips hard but not hard enough to hurt, moving himself in and out of you. Pushing yourself against him, you called out the Cuban's name multiple times, squeezing your watery eyes closed. Maximo was also in this state, from the pleasure and from seeing you in pain. He leaned forward and kissed the salty tears away. You both sped up as you felt yourself coming close. Maximo held you close while your alcohol stained breathe covered his neck, sending shivers all over his plus size body. "M..M..Maximo!" You cried, both feeling you squeeze around him. He called out your name too, falling onto you while pulling himself out. "That was...he he..." You giggled, sleepily laying your head on his chest. Maximo chuckled, stroking your now sweaty hair. "Night, _". *Extended ending* You lazily opened one eye, your head pounding. Looking around you, this didn't look like your room. You sat up, slowly to make sure you didn't pass out, and glanced around. You furrowed your brows, before looking to your side and seeing a sleeping Maximo curly up, facing you. "Oh..no.." You whispered, falling back on the bed with your head in your hands. 


End file.
